Yenidodarp
Water|ailments = (High Rank and beyond) |weaknesses = Fire Nature|creator = Original: Chaoarren Adopted: FireBall13}}Yenidodarp are unique Neopterons with certain attributes of Fish and Piscine Wyverns as well. Physiology Yenidodarp resembles a stonefly nymph with a fish tail. It has a yellow shining carapace, which makes it look "golden". It has a purple colored body over all. These purple spots are notably found on it's face, underbelly and tail. It's jaws consist of large mandibles that it hides in it's mouth untill it uses them. It springs them out by angling them out of the mouth by rotating them outwards, combined with some small movements of some muscles of the jaws that put them more on the creature's face's sides. The tail also has patches of golden marks found on the tail, resembling the bodies of giant goupers. The monster has three feet that it can use to quickly move along the terrain. On land or underwater. These feet have sharp tips with many hairs. These help it with climbing and moving on the ground. It's tail is fairly long and grows thinner the more it goes to the tip. The tip has a large fin, which helps it swim across the water. It also has two pairs of antennae, two yellow ones at the head and two purple ones at the back. It can extend these when whipping them, similar to Nargacuga's tail at times. It has two large compound eyes on the sides of it's head. When angered, it's antennae grow longer as well, and it's hair become harder and shinier. It will also keep it's mandibles out now. Behavior A timid monster. It tends to avoid other animals, except those a lot smaller than itself like most endemic life. If forced to fight, it will only flee when there's a chance. Either by successfully hitting the threat with it's antennae or back antennae or by having the threat stagger or possibly trip. Or if there's a hiding spot nearby. Ecology Water dwelling Neopterons commonly seen in places with lots of vegetation. Poisonous and quick. It can weather down threats quickly with this combination. Habitat Range Generally found in areas with lots of vegetation, especially underwater. As it is seen climbing on seaweeds and the like. Some examples include the Flooded Forest and Scarlet Marshes. It may be around other locales when there's rainfall. Curiously enough, Yenidodarp have successfully climbed onto certain locales such as the Ruined Pinnacle and managed to thrive there. Ecological Niche Omnivorous in nature, but herbivorous when young. They are found chewing on seaweeds, algae and underwater moss. And other underwater plant life. Slowly, they will start hunting other anthropods or small monsters and bugs like. They will take their chance at possibly killing monsters that fall into water but cannot swim if the Neopteron happens to be hungry. While it's coloration warns other creatures that it is poisonous, it still has to compete and be wary of other creatures such as Plesioth, Agharyvos, Ampaltus, Lagiacrus, Royal Ludroth and most terrestial monsters. It often falls into the trap of a Gobul, due to the Leviathan's airweed-like whiskers that it uses to lure in prey. This often may kill the Gobul, or hinder it greatly as it gets poisoned with the toxins of the Yenidodarp. Biological Adaptations Amphibious Neopterons. They can swim fast and run fast, thanks to their bodies. They're especially quick underwater, thanks to their swimming abilities. It can also defend itself using it's carapace, which can repel bites from catfish and stings from most small monsters. Their legs have sharp hairs as well, which not only help them with movement, but they can use these for self defense as well by stabbing their sharp legs into threats, and having the hairs grind against their insides. It has a strong bite as well, able to leave a mark to even wyvern shells. It's tail is the most powerful part of it's body though. A strike from it could possibly knock back an Iodrome or Great Jaggi. Maybe even fling if there's enough power put into the strike. The monster can also spit water at threats, and fire them as blobs of water, or as thin beams similar to Mizutsune. Yenidodarps' main feature however are it's antennae. The ones at the back can secrete a toxic liquid, which poisons those that happen to get hit by it. It's yellow antennae-- found at the back secrete a paralytic gas, which will numb down threats if they even get a small amount of the gas into their system. The creature can whip it's antennae, and extend them while making use of these chemicals, making for a quite dangerous defensive weapon. Underwater, it can combine these two chemicals to create deadly clouds of the two ailments. It can also send them forth using it's tail. Some stronger ones are able to make use of water and poison at the same time, by utilizing their tails expertly. As well as that, they can put poison on their jaws, and use them to fire water blasts of poisonous water, or give a toxic bite. Moves and other states Yenidodarp can put up a rough fight if you aren't prepared, so make sure your ready to possibly take hits from fast ailment inducing attacks, especially underwater. When enraged, the Yenidodarp will extend it's antennae, poke it's mandibles out, it's leg hairs grow more noticeable and it begins to huff angrily, and make more loud sounds. When exhausted, it will drool, and tends to avoid threats until it can recover it's stamina, or it gets out of the state by itself. It can be infected by the Frenzy Virus, can become Hyper and Tempered. It's a LVL 1 Tempered monster. Land * Bite - Lunges forward while biting. Deals moderate damage. * Leaping Bite - Quickly hops towards a hunter while biting, similar to Ludroths' leap attack. * Headbutt - Charges forward and then back up quickly after it hits or misses. Flings hunters and deals moderate damage. * Pounce - Leaps up and tries to land on a hunter. Flings hunters and deals moderate damage. When enraged, it will attempt to land with it's legs used to stab whatever is under, dealing more damage. * Circling Charge - Dashes in a circle around a hunter and then quickly turns at them to then charge at them. Flings them and deals moderate damage, even when it is circling the hunter. * Tail Whip - Swipes it's tail to the sides, dealing major damage and flinging hunters away. * Tail Swipe - Turns to a direction then turns 180 degrees while swinging it's tail. Flinging hunters away. * Water Blob - Spits a water blob at a hunter, dealing water damage. It may do this three times and on different directions. * Water Beam - Winds up and spews a water beam, similar to Plesioth or Mizutsune. Deals moderate water damage and flings hunters. It can also sweep this. * Head Antenna Whip - It's antennae start expelling yellow electric gas. It then whips twice with them, flinging hunters and dealing moderate damage. It has a high chance of paralyzing targets however. * Head Antenna Strike - It's antennae start expelling yellow electric gas as it rises it's front body upward. It then spins as it whips it's head antennae, flinging targets and dealing moderate damage. It has a high chance of paralyzing targets however. * Back Antenna Whip - It's antennae start dripping purple liquids. Then it whips with them twice behind it, flinging hunters and dealing moderate damage. It has a high chance of inflicting Poison. On High Rank and beyond, it can inflict Noxious Poison. * Back Antenna Strike - It's antennae start dripping purple liquids as it rises it's tail. It then whips forward, flinging hunters and dealing moderate damage. Has a high chancel of inflicting Poison. On High Rank and beyond, it can inflict Noxious Poison. * High Rank and beyond: Double Whip - Rises both it's tail and front body and then whips the antennae on both ends down, dealing major damage. Back antennae poison and front antennae paralyze. * High Rank and beyond: Whip Charge - Dashes at a hunter and whips them with it's antennae, inflicting either poison or paralysis depending on the antennae that hits. * High Rank and beyond: Poison Equip - Rises it's tail above it's head as it bites onto one of it's toxic antennae and grinds them down, giving the mandibles poison. Bite attacks now inflict Noxious Poison. * High Rank and beyond: Hydrotoxin Blob - Spits a poisoned water blob at a hunter, dealing water poison and having a chance of inflicting Hydrotoxin. It may do this three times and on different directions. Can only be done after Poison Equip. It replaces Water Blob. * High Rank and beyond: Hydrotoxin Beam - Winds up and spews a poisoned water beam. Deals moderate water damage and inflicts Hydrotoxin. It can also sweep this. Can only be done after Poison Equip. It replaces Water Beam. * G-Rank and Beyond: Poison Leguip - After using Poison Equio, it can bite onto it's feet to apply the toxic it has on it's jaws to it's legs. Poison Equip's effects are removed, but it now can inflict Noxious Poison by walking, dashing, charging and pounce attacks. Able to leave behind poison tracks too. Doing these on watery terrain give the poison Hydrotoxin propeties. Underwater Most moves it can do on land can be done underwater. And most are mostly the same, except with some additions. * Bite - Swims forward and bites with it's jaws. Can be done on the floor too. * Charging Bite - Swims forward quickly and towards the target, and bites. Can be done on the floor too. * Headbutt - Swims forward and then quickly swim back if it hits or misses. Can be done on the floor too. * Pounce - Leaps at a hunter that isn't on the lakebed and attacks them with it's body. Can do this when it is standing on the floor. * Lift Off - Jumps off the floor and swim towards a target to charge at them. Can do this when it is standing on the floor. * Jumping Fish - Quickly jumps out of the water and tries to hit a target by splashing back into the water and hitting a target. * Circling Charge - Much like the land version but it can do this when swimming. * Tail Whip - Much like the land version but it can push back due to water currents. * Tail Swipe - Much like the land version but it can push back due to water currents. * Tail Slash - Swipes it's tail upwards creating a major water current that pushes hunters away from it. The slash deals damage as well and knocks hunters back. * Water Blob - Much like the land version. * Water Beam - Much like the land version. * Head Antenna Attacks - Much like the land versions but they can have water current effects. * Back Antenna Attacks - Much like the land versions but they can have water current effects. * Mixture Clouds - Combines both the gas and poison and makes them into a cloud that inflicts both ailments. It can knock these forward with water currents. * High Rank and beyond: Whip Charge - Much like the land version but it will swim during this attack. * High Rank and beyond: Poison Equip - Much like the land version. * High Rank and beyond: Hydrotoxin Attacks - Much like the land versions. * G-Rank and beyond: Poison Leguip - Much like the land version but it will leave behind trails of poison wherever it swims. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - The head carapace gets cracked. * Mandibles - They appear broken and the monster immediately runs away while screeching in fear. It will also get out of Rage Mode. (Note: They are only breakable when exposed. For example, when it's enraged.) * Head Antennae - The antennae of the head are shorter, and appear damaged. * Tail - The tail will appear scarred. Becomes a weak point. * Tail Antennae - The antennae of the tail are shorter, and appear damaged. * Legs - The legs appear scarred and most hair is cut off. Lowers damage of leg based attacks. Part Effectiveness * Head - Yellow sharpness and below bounces off. * Body - Yellow sharpness and below bounces off. On G-Rank, green sharpness bounces off the shelled parts. * Legs - Orange sharpness and below bounces off. * Tail - Yellow sharpness and below bounces off. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Yenidodarp will avoid conflict, even fleeing when a small monster attacks it. It is commonly found in water, and can be scared off the water by a more threatening monster being in water. Turf Wars Yenidodarp has no turf wars as of now. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Trivia * Yenidodarp may have gone far from it's giant gouper design, but the adopter is pretty happy with how he remade this monster. Notes * Yenidodarp can be sprung out of water via a Sonic Bomb. On land, it causes the monster to flinch and flee. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Hydrotoxin Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:FireBall13 Category:Chaoarren